


Quiet the Mind

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depersonalization, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not A Happy Ending, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape, Verbal Humiliation, bootlicking, crawling, dear god people know what you're getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Grindelwald is held in MACUSA custody for an entire week.  It’s not a surprise that Grindelwald has followers within the government, but it is an emergency.  Newt feels the pressure of Grindelwald’s magic curling around him and it’s odd, foreign and disconcerting, and Newt’s having a hard time focusing enough to fight it.  Tina’s shouting in the background and whatever Grindelwald is doing it’s not good, he knows that categorically, but he isn’t sure why this specifically is bad.It feels nice for the tension to seep out of his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Quiet the Mind 忘我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137840) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Tags. Please, please read the tags.

Grindelwald is held in MACUSA custody for an entire week.  It’s not a surprise that Grindelwald has followers within the government, followers with access to the top security cells, but it is an embarrassment.  And it is an emergency.

Newt is helping Tina settle back into her old office when the alarm goes up.  It’s a high, shrill wail, impossible to miss, and Tina’s eyes go wide.

“Oh god – Newt, hurry, it’s Grindelwald.”

And then they’re running down the hall to the lower levels, passing people locking down the building and joining other aurors rushing to the scene.  It’s chaos.  No one seems to know where Grindelwald is.  There are protocols of course, a fallback perimeter, but the three aurors lying unmoving and bloody on the floor are enough of an indication that it has been breached.  If Grindelwald’s followers had access to the cells, it’s not much of a leap to assume they had access to MACUSA’s emergency procedures as well.  Grindelwald could be anywhere, any of the people rushing past them, Newt realizes, could be his followers. 

There’s some attempt at order – people shouting directions, checkpoints being set up, everyone leaping into action as though Grindelwald wouldn’t tear through them like paper.  Newt knows they’ll never take him in a direct confrontation, how many aurors had he injured in the subway tunnel without so much as blinking?  They need some other plan, to somehow get back the element of surprise.  It won’t be easy.  But the building is sealed, it’s impossible to apparate out, and it’s only a matter of time until they find him.

Or until he finds them.

Tina and Newt have joined a team of aurors going room by room, and no sooner are they inside one of the meeting rooms for currency regulation than the door slams closed by an invisible hand.  Newt feels the pressure of Grindelwald’s magic before he locates the man in the room.  It’s curling around him, choking him with how thick and dark it is in the air, pressing in on him and squeezing.  Within seconds, silently, the entire group is on their knees.  Newt can still hear the alarm echoing distantly, seeming to come from everywhere at once in the way that magical alarms do.  He meets Tina’s eyes, struggling beside him, options and possibilities racing through his head.  If one of them could get free, perhaps, even for a moment, it might be enough to break Grindelwald’s concentration.  If he could even just manage an _Expulso_ , it wouldn’t necessarily even have to hit Grindelwald if it could just buy them a few seconds.

And then Grindelwald steps into view.

He’s smiling, surveying the trapped aurors with a sort of glee that makes Newt’s stomach turn and causes him to redouble his efforts to shake off Grindelwald’s control.  He clutches his wand tightly, drawing on his power, but his magic is choked off by Grindelwald’s hold.

“So kind of you all to join me.”

Newt wouldn’t have guessed he’d been in captivity for a week.  He’s dressed in tailored robes, every hair in place, walking as though on a stroll.

“You’ll never make it out of the building,” Tina challenges from beside him.  “Do you have any idea how many aurors are in front of you?  You may have escaped the cells, but that’s as far as you’re getting.”

“Tina, darling.”  Grindelwald kneels in front of her, and he strokes his wand – how did he get his wand? – down her cheek.  “Don’t you know what I do to aurors?”

He turns abruptly and with a flick of his wand the man on Tina’s other side seizes up.  He’s held completely still for several long seconds before he starts trembling.  The tremors grow, the man’s eyes wide, until he’s shaking violently.  Tina is shouting for him to stop, Newt can feel the other aurors in the room straining to intervene, and Grindelwald just smiles.  The man is completely silent, and it’s sick.

When Grindelwald finally releases him, after Newt has no idea how long, he collapses to the floor, unmoving.  Newt thinks he can see him breathing.  He thinks so.  A shocked silence fills the room as Grindelwald turns back to Tina.  “Convincing enough?”

“You bastard,” Newt hisses.  He holds in a flinch as the full weight of Grindelwald’s gaze focuses on him.

“Scamander.  Not run home to England yet?  Good.”

Newt can’t hold back the cold fear that creeps up his spine as Grindelwald steps towards him.  He winces, unable to pull away, as Grindelwald’s hand twists into his hair.  This is all wrong.  This is exactly the way Newt knew they had the least chance, they’d walked right into his arms and delivered themselves.  He’d already taken out one of their number, and it seemed the rest of them were only left conscious on a whim.

“What leverage do you think you have?  No creatures to save you this time, so perhaps you should keep your Brit mouth shut.  Or…”  Grindelwald’s smile makes Newt sick.  “Put it to better use.” 

His grip on Newt’s hair loosens, and he strokes down Newt’s temple and cheek to cup his chin.  His touch is far too soft.  Newt pushes hard against the invisible, all constraining bonds, he doesn’t know what Grindelwald has planned but he wants no part in it.  He spits, because maybe he can put his mouth to better use even if it’s only for a momentary show of defiance.  Grindelwald rests the tip of his wand between Newt’s eyes, and Newt clenches his jaw.

“Imperio.”

The fear starts to ebb out of Newt’s mind.  The tightness in his chest eases, and his heart rate slows.  It’s odd, an odd feeling, foreign and disconcerting even if it’s not painful, but Newt’s having a hard time focusing enough to fight it.  Whatever Grindelwald’s doing it’s not good, he knows that categorically, but he isn’t sure why this specifically is bad.  It feels nice for the tension to seep out of his body.  He’d been flush with adrenaline, blood pumping quickly through his body, and every part of him on high alert.  It takes a great deal of energy.  Grindelwald is gently smoothing away every doubt and worry from his mind, and each stroke through his thoughts leaves him calmer and more secure until his mind is blissfully, mercifully blank.  Grindelwald is looking down at him with satisfaction, and Newt smiles.

_Good, that’s right._

A hazy sort of pleasure blooms in Newt’s mind at the praise.  The voice in his mind is strong and sure, pleasant and comforting in a way Newt realizes he’s longed for, needed, for so long now.  It overwhelms him in the most pleasant way, leaving no room for anything else.  Grindelwald runs his thumb over Newt’s bottom lip, and rests it there with a comforting pressure.

_Be a good boy.  Suck._

Newt does.  He takes Grindelwald’s thumb into his mouth and closes his lips around it, slides his tongue under it and hollows out his cheeks, mind guided by Grindelwald’s will.  He does it wet and messy, coating Grindelwald’s thumb with saliva until his own lips are shining slickly and Grindelwald pulls back with a wet pop.  His mind is floating, thoughts abstract and not fully his own.

Grindelwald walks backwards into the center of the room, and Newt follows him on hands and knees.  It’s easy, he doesn’t have to think about it.

_There you go, let me have you._

Newt doesn’t want anything else.  He reaches up as Grindelwald kneels in front of him and presses their lips together, soft and sweet.  He licks over Grindelwald’s lips and presses his tongue inside, messy, wet, opening his mouth for Grindelwald to reach in deep and hands wrapping around the back of Grindelwald’s shoulders.  Grindelwald pets Newt’s hair, fingers stroking through his curls and along his scalp, guiding his head, and Newt has never felt better than with Grindelwald controlling him body and mind.  He knows intuitively what he’s supposed to do, needing only the slightest push to follow Grindelwald’s direction as praises float through his head.

_So easy to manipulate.  Such a soft mind, just waiting for my control.  You’re going to be such a good slut for me._

Newt pulls back slowly when Grindelwald is finished with his mouth, waiting patiently.

_That’s a much better use for your mouth._

“You’re a failed wizard, Scamander.  Couldn’t make it through school even with Albus holding your hand.”

_Don’t you agree?_

Newt nods.

“You have to fight, Newt.  I know you can, _please!_ ”

The voices are like hearing a radio playing in the next room.  They’re distant and muted, mildly interesting perhaps, but ultimately background noise he’s not intended to hear.  He pays them no mind.

“I think you’re overestimating his ability, Tina.”

_Snap your wand._

Newt is holding his wand loosely in his hand, and he raises it up before him.

_Yes.  That’s it, break it._

Newt grasps the wand at each end and bends sharply, without hesitation, breaking the thin wood in half with a crack.  He casts the fragments aside and feels the waves of pleasure in his mind at having obeyed.

“Oh god, Newt, no –”

“That’s much more fitting for someone of your ability, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Newt hears himself say.

“Stop – stop this, don’t do this to him!  What do you want?”

“To play.  Let’s see what other uses we can find for his mouth, hm?”

_On the floor, boy.  Lick._

Newt bends down and presses his lips to the toe of Grindelwald’s shoe.  He kisses it obediently, enjoying Grindelwald’s caresses of his mind.  He presses his tongue to the smooth leather and runs it from the tip up to the laces.  He sucks, letting his saliva coat the leather and making it shiny, spreading it with his tongue.  He’s content to be at Grindelwald’s feet.  The taste of dark leather permeates him, along with the feel of grit and dust in his mouth.  Grindelwald’s shoes aren’t clean, but they will be once Newt is done.

He nudges his head forward, tongue flat over the instep and along the edge of the sole, interspersing his long, slow strokes with kisses.  It’s calming and it feels right.  All he has to do is concentrate on this one task.  There are no other thoughts in his head, no nagging worries or doubts, just the gentle control of Grindelwald’s will.  It’s bliss, and he’s at peace.

Grindelwald angles the toe of his shoe up so that Newt can lick the rough sole underneath.  He cleans off all the dirt and grime, working his tongue carefully in between the ridges.

_That’s it, boy.  Now the other one._

So Newt licks his other shoe clean until it’s shining, keeps lapping at it for long moments before he pulls back, keeping his head bowed low, forehead almost touch the ground.

Tina’s shouting and crying somewhere in the background.  Newt wonders if she’s okay, and why she’s upset.

_Nothing for you to worry about, pet.  Nothing at all. You’re doing so well, just relax._

Grindelwald wipes the concern from Newt’s mind, brushing it away until his mind is clear again.  It’s lovely.  He’s never been prone to worry, but this absolute stillness and peace is something he’s never experienced before.

_Yes, you need this.  You’ve always needed it._

He has.  He doesn’t know how he’d managed so long without it.

“What else shall I make him do?  Any ideas?”

“He could strangle you,” Tina spits.

“Ah, but I don’t think I’m done using his mouth.  Perhaps I’ll see how many uses I can find for it, there must be something better than talking.  He never did have anything interesting to say.”

Newt straightens from his position on the floor and looks up at Grindelwald, who places a hand on his cheek.

“You know what you want.”

Newt leans forward to nose at the front of Grindelwald’s trousers, mouthing at him through the fabric and bringing his hands up to clutch Grindelwald’s hips.  Grindelwald’s hand twists back into his hair, just resting there, possessive.

“Dear god.”

“Now, Tina, I did ask for your input.  You declined.”

“You’re sick.”

Grindelwald just laughs.  His cock is growing hard, and Newt can feel it under his lips.  He licks at the fabric, whining desperately, before Grindelwald prompts his hands to move.  Newt carefully undoes the front of his trousers and takes out Grindelwald’s cock, ducking his head in quickly to lick over the head of it.

_That’s good, pet.  Show me what your mouth can do, don’t stop._

Newt feels his hands moving back to rest on Grindelwald’s hips, and he kisses his way down the shaft of his cock.  He licks under the base and takes Grindelwald’s balls in his mouth, sucking gently.  He takes long moments, suckling and stroking with the tip of his tongue, before working his way back to the tip.  He opens his mouth and takes the head of Grindelwald’s cock on his tongue, closing his lips around it.  It feels right and Newt experiments with it, letting his mouth slide slowly off Grindelwald’s cock before taking it in again, tongue constantly working and swirling over it.    He’s licking messily, and he can feel the saliva starting to drip down his chin.  It’s not important, the only thing that matters is giving Grindelwald his mouth.

Newt takes Grindelwald deeper inside, and he gazes up at him as he does so.  He presses forward, closer, and he feels Grindelwald’s cock sliding back over his tongue.  It fills up his mouth and he sucks, cheeks hollowing.

_You can do better._

Newt feels Grindelwald’s cock hit the back of his throat and he swallows around it, swallowing it down.  His nose is pressed in against Grindelwald’s stomach, lips stretched wide, and it doesn’t even occur to his body to gag.  He swallows over and over as Grindelwald groans, feels the pressure on the soft insides of his throat, and he has the vague, discomforting feeling that this has some significance he can’t grasp.  He doesn’t like that feeling, and he waits for the voice in his head to take it away.

_Don’t worry pet, you’re doing so well.  Exactly as you should be.  There’s nothing for you to be concerned about, you’re being a good boy for me.  Let me take care of your mind._

Newt is relieved as the uncomfortable feeling goes away.  There’s another feeling building up in his body, it’s distant and he isn’t quite sure, but he doesn’t think he can breathe.

_You’re not supposed to.  You breathe when I tell you to._

Newt feels his head starting to spin, little spots floating through his vision, but he’s disconnected from his senses anyway so fortunately it doesn’t matter.  All he has to do is swallow around Grindelwald’s cock.

_Just let it happen._

“Please.  Please stop.  I’m begging you, don’t hurt him.”

“You’re begging?  Darling, I’m flattered.  You must care for this boy.”

“Please…”  Tina’s voice is broken and ragged.

_Take a breath, boy, while I allow it._

Newt pulls back from Grindelwald and sucks in air while Grindelwald’s cock rests against his cheek.  His vision nearly blacks out, and he’s just glad for the way Grindelwald holds his mind.

_Your girlfriend cares about you.  Shall we see how much we can make her cry?  I’ll leave your mind in such a state that she’ll weep for you.  Would you like that?_

Newt doesn’t have to think about it to know he would, the voice knows what’s best.  He slips his lips back around Grindelwald’s cock and presses his head in, fucking his own throat in a steady rhythm.  It slips down his throat easily each time, and Newt feels vaguely content to provide a warm hole for Grindelwald.  He’s making obscene, wet sounds each time Grindelwald presses into him, noises neither he nor Grindelwald can control.  He can feel Grindelwald’s satisfaction curling in his mind, and he’s glad.

Grindelwald comes across his face as Newt’s mouth hangs open, dripping saliva, and there’s a moment, when it first hits his cheek and Grindelwald moans in pleasure, that his mind is clear.  His wand is in pieces, Tina is behind him sobbing, and Grindelwald’s come is splashing across his face.  He recoils, eyes wide with horror and disgust, and he tries to throw himself backwards.  But he doesn’t move.  He sits frozen for a moment, rocked back on his heels with come caught in his eyelashes and painting his cheeks and lips.

And then the strength of Grindelwald’s will closes in on his mind.

_I control you, boy.  You are a plaything, a toy, an instrument of torment for your friends, and you are mine.  You have no purpose outside of what I give you, no will and no thoughts of your own.  How dare you attempt to defy me._

Newt is suffocating.  He has no idea where he is, no idea what’s happening.  There is a crushing force bearing down on his mind, forcing out everything else, heavier, heavier, he doesn’t know what will happen to him and he can’t fight it, all he can do is try to survive it.  It’s gripping his mind and twisting, pressing in from all directions and there is absolutely nothing he can do in the face of it –

Something in his mind gives. 

He still doesn’t know where he is, but the pain has stopped.

_There.  You’ll make such a lovely little pet._

The voice echoes in his head.  He feels empty.  There are people talking around him, and he almost understands the words.

“This is sick, you’re a _monster!_   If protecting wizards meant a thing to you you’d let him go!”  A woman’s voice, high and desperate.

“He’s hardly a wizard.  He spends all his time playing with animals, and look at him now.  He doesn’t even have a wand.”  The second voice sounds bored, disdainful.  “But very well.  Would you like a chance to save him?”

Newt has no idea what they’re talking about.  He can’t follow the conversation, and he doesn’t try.  All he does is wait to be told what to do.  That’s his only purpose, and his mind drifts until the voice in his head gives him direction.  He doesn’t try to think, he doesn’t know how.

“What… what do you want?”

“Nothing you have is of value to me, Tina.  If you manage to keep him alive, you may have him.”  The man in front of him looks down at him and smiles.  Newt meets his gaze vacantly.  “What’s left of him.”

“What –”

Pain lances through Newt’s chest, and he crumples to the floor as the woman screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
